habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Death Mechanics
As players fail to complete dailies or fall into bad habits, they will lose health points (HP). When players reach zero HP, they die and are visited by the Grim Reaper. After death, players are revived with full HP. They lose one level, all XP they had accumulated toward the next level, all of their gold points (GP), and one random piece of equipment. They will also lose an attribute point from a random attribute, which is regained when they regain the level. Since the game's inception, there has been an active debate over whether dying should be easier or harder, more punishing or less punishing, or whether it should be customizable. You can share your thoughts on the discussion thread on Trello. Sudden, Unexpected Death If the Grim Reaper pays an unexpected visit, there are several possible explanations. The most common are: #You're in a Boss battle, and one of your party members caused you to take a large amount of damage. You can check this by looking at your party chat page. #The web page failed to sync with the server, causing you to take damage for some of yesterday's dailies even though you checked them off. For further possibilities, see "My character died when it shouldn't have!" in the FAQ. Undoing Death If your death was truly unjust, you can restore your level, GP, and XP using the Fix Character Values button in the Settings. This might include deaths caused by: *Sync problems that caused you to take damage from dailies you actually checked off, or prevented you from resting at the Inn. *Bugs, such as Cron occurring at the wrong time. *Serious medical or life emergencies that prevented you from getting online. *Misclicking on a negative habit. *Boss damage caused by a party member undergoing any of these problems. Beyond that, it's up to each player to decide what constitutes a fair death, and to resist abusing this power. Lost Equipment The piece of equipment lost on death is random. If it is a currently-equipped piece, the starter equipment for that tier is equipped in its place. Lost equipment can be re-purchased in the Item Store. If a lower-tier piece of equipment is lost, it must be repurchased before better equipment in that tier can be bought. If it is from a different class, you will have to switch classes again to re-obtain it. It is not possible to irreversibly lose special gear as a result of death. Limited time gear like the Winter Wonderland outfits will appear in the store to be repurchased, even though they are no longer generally available. Note: As of 14 March 2014, there is a known bug that sometimes displays the wrong piece of equipment as lost until after the next sync with the server. If this happens, then after the sync the piece that you appeared to lose will be back in your inventory, and the piece that you actually lost will disappear. Strategies for Staying Alive Healing Options * The main way to heal is to gain a level, which restores all your HP. You can speed this up by completing positive habits and old, dark-red to-dos. * Players can purchase a Health Potion in the Rewards area for 25 GP. It immediately restores 15 HP. In most cases this is lower than the cost of dying! * The Healer spell Blessing restores HP to all party members. Healers can also use the skill Healing Light on themselves. * By spending gems you can purchase a fortify potion, which restores all your HP and provides other benefits. Pause the Game If a player needs to take a break, such as during an illness or vacation, it is possible to disable all dailies by going to the Tavern and resting in the inn. It is also possible to manually disable all dailies, but by resting in the inn, a player does not need to reactivate them; simply leave the inn. Note: if a player is participating in a quest against a boss, resting in the inn will not protect them from damage by the boss! Any dailies left undone by other party members will still damage the resting player. However the player's own dailies will not damage the party members. Also note that dailies do not reset on cron while resting in the inn. So, if you rest in the inn after completing some dailies and check out the next day, those dailies will not be reset. Build in Easy Points Because a player regains all health upon leveling up, adding easy habits, dailies, and to-dos can make the game easier. The extra XP increases a player's chance of leveling up before dying and the gold can be spent on health potions. A player who is very consistent about cleaning their home may not consider adding it as a task but this would allow them to gain extra rewards to avoid death. Become, or Party with, a Healer The healer's primary attribute is constitution, which reduces the damage taken by uncompleted dailies, negative habits, and from bosses. Their skills include solo and party healing as well as a party defense buff. Because of the way character HP are calculated, a healer may also be able to revive "dead" characters before death takes them. For example, upon seeing that a party member has -5 HP, a healer can quickly cast Blessing to revive the party mate before Cron takes effect, killing the character. Additional Strategies Need more help to avoid dying? See Antidotes: Overcoming Obstacles. Reviving After death the player can revive by clicking the Continue button on the site or the Revive button on the mobile app. Opting Out of the Death Mechanic It is possible to organize your habits so that it is impossible to die. You can also remove specific sources of damage, such as missed dailies. Beware -- rendering the Grim Reaper powerless may also reduce your motivation to keep up with your good habits and avoid bad ones. #Disable the repeat feature on dailies. Make sure all days of the week are disabled. The player will not lose HP on disabled dailies (side effect: streaks will be meaningless). #Use only positive habits. You can also include negative habits if you want to make it possible to die, but impossible to die unexpectedly. #Do not join Boss quests, which can cause you to take damage from party members' missed dailies. Special Cases * A Level 1 character who dies will lose all their XP, but will remain Level 1. * A level 4 character who dies will retain access to the item store. * A level 10 character who dies after changing classes will retain their new class. * A character who drops below the level at which they gained a special ability will lose that ability until they regain the level (e.g., healers gain the Healing Light skill at level 11, and will temporarily lose it if they drop to level 10 or below). * A character who dies while affected by a buff will retain the buff when they revive. * A character who has never allocated any attribute points will not lose one when they die, but also won't gain one when they level up. Category:Content Category:WikiLiveChallenge Category:Basics Category:Gameplay Category:Mechanics